


Re-Popping the Cherry

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In post-NFA Spuffy domestic bliss, Buffy asks Spike a hypothetical question: What if he'd been her first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Popping the Cherry

"That's a very strange question, luv."

"I know. I just...was thinking about it. Cause Dawn...you know."

"Thought you said you wouldn't mention that to me."

"Oh come on! How old is Dawn now?"

"However old she is, she's still too young to let that nitwit into her pants. You know he was in the FFA? Is like a mini-Riley."

"_Spike_..."

"Right. So...you wanna know what it would have been like if _I'd_ been your first?"

"Yeah."

"Like if I'd shagged you before Angel?"

"Do we have to make this about Angel?"

"Just asking. Cause if I'm getting to pop your cherry, that means you and I somehow managed to get together before Angel got his hands on you. I recall being well and evil then, so I'm thinking I'm more likely to have killed you."

"Say that you couldn't. Kill me. Like...we have to have sex to save the world, and you agree because you like the world."

"'We have to have sex to save the world'? What type of nonsense books have you been reading on your time off?"

"Come on, Spike! Just...play along. Okay? Say that _somehow_ you have sex with sixteen-year-old me. What would my first time be like with you?"

"Well...I suppose I'd start slow. Peel off those tiny clothes you used to wear."

"Tiny clothes?"

"Parent-Teacher Night? Mini-skirt and navel-showing top? Oh, the dreams I had about _that_ get-up."

"It's just what teenage girls wear!"

"Uh-huh. And if _Dawn_ had worn that...?"

"Fine. Move on with the story."

"Where was I? Oh, yeah. I'd stripped you down and lay you out so I could get a good look at you. You'd blush and try to cover yourself, and I'd have to push your hand away so you don't. Then I'd get between your legs and give you a good tongue-lashing to introduce you to the world of sexual ecstasy."

"I wouldn't blush."

"Hush. I'm just getting into this. At first, you'd be a bit scared. 'Oh, Spike. What are you doing?' Then, your juices would start flowing, and I'd be teasing your clit with my tongue. You'd be moaning and bucking and making such delicious noises as I get you off."

"I'd be scared?"

"Terrified. Shaking all over as you have your first ever orgasm."

"Okay, wait. I'd had orgasms before I had sex. I mean...girls _do_...you know...we do it, too."

"You're ruining my fantasy. Hush. Then when you're all sated and coming down from that, I'd strip down myself. You'd get a look at my dick and get all wide-eyed. 'It's so big! It's never gonna fit!'"

"Hey! I would _never_ say that!"

"Well, yeah. You didn't _need_ to say it to Angel. But you would have to me."

"Would not!"

"_I'm_ telling the story here. If I recall, you're the one that asked."

"You're making me all...I don't know what you're making me. Is this some porn fantasy?"

"Don't know what you mean, pet. Moving along, I'd reassure you that I'll go slowly. That it won't hurt too much, you know? You'd still be all nervous and demure as I gently start to enter you. God, I can just picture your little chest panting."

"I wasn't _that_ little, you know."

"Then I hit your maidenhead, and you get a tiny look of pain on your face. Just a moment, though, before I push through."

"Um...if you mean my hymen, I lost that doing some high kicks in cheerleading. Back in junior high. Sorry to ruin your fantasy."

"Nah, you see, when you got your Slayer powers, it grew back. Healing abilities."

"What? It did _not_ grow back! That's stupid!"

"In _my_ story where we shag to save the world, yeah, it had grown back. Can I continue?"

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Where was I? Oh yeah. Just popped your cherry. Hurt a bit, but soon you start loving my dick inside you. Better than you ever imagined it could be. Now I bet _Angel_ just did the plain, boring missionary, right?"

"I thought we weren't talking about Angel?"

"Taking that as a yes. Not with me, though. Your first experience isn't gonna be some prim and proper good girl shag. It's gonna be wild. Once I get you used to the dick, I'll flip you over and take you from behind. Hard and fast, just cause I know a Slayer can take it. Wanna stretch it out, though. Make it last. Take a breather to get you on top of me. Teach you a bit of 69."

"Let me guess. I say, 'I don't know if I can fit my mouth around your gigantic cock!'"

"See? Now you're getting it. But you can and you do, and you're an eager little cock-sucker. Get you a bit distracted cause I'll be eating your sweet pussy at the same time. Soon you won't be able to focus on sucking. You'll be begging me to fuck you again."

"Of course I would."

"So I do, of course. Flip you around and have you ride me. You being all unsteady and unsure at first, but you get the rhythm soon. Then things heat up and I'm pounding you from below and you're just writhing in pleasure on top."

"Then we have a magical joint orgasm?"

"Of course. That's the way a first time's supposed to go, right?"

"Right."

"So we both cum, and you're lying on my chest and breathing heavy. And then..."

"...then?"

"Well, then you know that you're ruined for any other man. After a shag like that, nobody else could bloody compare."

"Hmmmm...well, at least you got _something_ right."


End file.
